


The Mistakes of Dragons

by FrrzenGlacier



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire), Original Tribes (Wings of Fire), Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrrzenGlacier/pseuds/FrrzenGlacier
Summary: A quick short story about an animus nightwing, pursued by other dragons.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Mistakes of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written when inspiration struck at 1am. Hopefully I'll keep working on this story more, but at this point it's pretty up in the air.

The night was quiet and peaceful. Various insects could be heard above the sound of the cool breeze running through the trees, and a full moon was bright overhead, causing everything to cast dim shadows. The stars were all clearly visible in the night sky, the various constellations easy to make out. There were no clouds in the sky, and the clear view given was one of the best you could get.

Underneath the calm night sky, a night-colored dragon was crashing through the forest. Casting glances behind him every couple of moments and running into branches, he ran through the trees, and although the branches hit him hard, they never left any scratches. Following him, at least two hundred yards behind, were a number of blue and white dragons, sprinting through the trees after the single back dragon.

"Fan out! He can't get far from here, the path is blocked!"

The various blue and white dragons poured through the forest, gaining on the black dragon. The black dragon kept running forwards, towards a sharp incline. He realized they were right - the cliff was too steep to climb, and the thick canopy above made flying impossible. Frantically looking around, the black dragon spotted a nearby cave in the side of the cliff, and ran towards it.

The dragons were gaining on him. He could hear the crashes getting louder, the shouts getting closer. Entering the cave, he skidded to a stop, almost barreling into one of the cave walls. He scanned the cave quickly, shaking from fear. His eyes landed on a decently sized rock sitting on the floor of the cave a few feet away. As the noises outside got even louder, he ran over and picked up the stone.

"Kill me."

  


But nothing happened. The rock remained unmoving in his paw, taunting him. The shouts grew louder outside the cave.

"Kill me! You _stupid GODDAMN ROCK_! CRUSH MY SKULL!"

The black dragon was quaking, shouting at the rock with all the force he could muster. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he curled in on himself.

"Please.." he said, shaking, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Please, _kill me_!"

  


The rock didn't move.

  


And the dragons converged.


End file.
